Living With the Past
by Beckzy
Summary: Gene has to live with the past and with the fact Hilda's dead, but when he meets Melfina, a mysterious girl with many secrets, his life changes forever.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I dont own OLS or ne of itz characterz...

There's a totally different plot to this story than what the show shows… 

And this is my first fic

Tell me what u think and no flames!

_Thinking_

_"_Speaking"

(Me Speaking)

|~*~Living With the Past~*~|

Chapter One

He walked down the dark, deserted pavement, as the ice, cold rain rolled down his cheek. He thought of nothing more than... the past... that's what haunted him. 

_..."An outlaw must always be a lone wolf without letting anything holding him down. You can never count on anyone but yourself. But then sometimes you want to feel the warmth of another body, you know?" _she once said to him... 

His mind wouldn't let her go, his heart couldn't. What more could he do. She was dead... the love of his life... shot down under six feet of dirt. He stood there helplessly, watching the blood run down her lifeless body... the past... it hurt.

The young outlaw continued walking, listening to the sound of his shoes tap against the ground. Rain drenched his hair and his soaked clothing stuck close to his body. His caster shook at ever step he took. A familiar car drove up next to him.

"Get in. You're soaked." Said the outlaw's young partner. 

The outlaw didn't say a word and continued on walking, ignoring the boy who drove at a slow speed keeping up with him. The young boy began to loose his patients…

"Ughh! Gene! You need to forget about it! Hilda's dead! When are you going to understand that!? She's not coming back!"

"Shut the fuck up, Jim… how am I supposed to forget!? I lov… Never mind… you're just a kid you wouldn't understand."

"Arggg."

Jim speed off, leaving Gene behind. The rain began to pour harder. 

"Maybe he's right. I need to forget about her... Argg! Fuck! Why'd you have to die?! Tell me Hilda, Why the hell did you have to… leave me. Why?"

Tears rolled down his face. Warm tears. Emotions filled his mind. Sadness, confusion, anger, but still he walked on. Not knowing where he was going, he just walked, staring at the ground beneath him. 

*******************************************************************************

"Get the fuck off me! Let me go!" screamed the raven haired girl.

The pirate pushed her making her fall on to the hard cement in the middle of an abandoned street. 

"See that's what little bitches get when they don't listen... hahaha." The old pirate let out a chilling laugh.

The beautiful raven haired girl got off the cement as the pirate tugged on the ropes tied around her arms, not noticing the young girl picking up a piece of glass. Her wrist bleed from the ropes rough surface and her feet were sore from the walking. She wore only rags and as the rain fell it pierced her skin. The pirate wore a poncho which covered him from head to toe. She tried to free herself, as the glass cut her hands. The pirate began to feel the warmth of the blood run down the rope and on to his hand.

He stared down to his hands which were covered in blood and turned around to see the young girl cutting away at the rope.

"What the hell are you doing!?!?! You little bitch!"

The raven haired girl got the last thread of rope cut and ran, dropping the pieces of bloody glass, as the pirate chased after her. She ran down the street as fast as she could. She looked back to see the pirate with a caster in his hand aiming at her. 

"Get your ass back here Melfina!!"

Just as she turned her head to look straight ahead, she collided into a tall hansom red haired outlaw and fell to the ground (Gene, if you didn't know ^-^). Gene just stared into her dark hazel eyes with his own cold blue eyes. Her eyes reminded him of someone. Gene noticed her bleeding arms and the pirate running up to them. Melfina was weak, too weak to get her legs to get up, her eyes filled with tears.

Gene reached his hand out to her, he felt something strange about her. She just stared at him as tears rolled down her face, disappearing with the rain. She didn't trust anyone for she had a dark past too. The pirate saw as the red haired outlaw reached out for Melfina's hand and aimed at him with his caster.

"Just trust me." 

Gene said in a soft voice, as if he knew she had some kind of pain and grief lying inside her. He knew there would be consequences if he helped her, there always were consequences. Gene didn't want to make this girl apart of his life, he knew what would happen if he did. He was too afraid of falling in love again, too afraid of being hurt again, but he couldn't stand there and watch her be killed, even if he didn't know her at all… She reached out her own hand hesitantly, but just as their two hand touched, the pirate interrupted. 

"Melfina! Harry's not gonna be to happy bout this!" The pirate walked slowly to the two. Gene let go of Melfina's hand and quickly turned to the direction of the pirate.

"Harry?!? Harry McDougal?!" Gene took out his caster gun and aimed at the pirate who stopped instantly. "What do you know about him?!"

"Ahh. So you know Harry?" The pirate gave Gene an evil grin and laughed, also pointing his caster at him.

"Yea… he took something away from me."

"Ha Ha Ha. So you're looking to get it back... Or is this something… dead? Ha ha ha." 

Gene wanted revenge for what Harry did, for killing the love of his life. Anger filled Gene's mind.

"Shut up!... You fucking bastard!" 

Gene shot a #4 from his caster. The pirate didn't suspect the blast and he flew a great distance away. Gene walked slowly up to the pirate who was hanging on by a thread. A puddle of blood began to develop on the street and quickly washed away with the rain that still fell. 

"Go ahead kill me. Do it. Just kill me." 

Gene dropped his caster and took out a simple gun. His hands shook as he looked at the pirate lying on the ground. He thought of his past. The so many people who died because of him. He couldn't take it anymore, he let his anger out… 

"DIE!!!"

Gene shot the pirate with one round after another. With every shot the pirate's body jumped. Gene looked back to the blood figure as he picked his wet caster from the ground. He walked back to Melfina, who by that time had blacked out… She looked so innocent… so beautiful… 

"Now what the fuck am I gonna do with her?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well I hope u like it… more to come… please R&R… No FLAMES!!!


	2. Chapter Two

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

(Me Speaking)**__**

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**

Chapter Two

Gene lifted her cold body off the street.  Her hands still swollen with cuts that bleed.  He carried her as she shook…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Umm, Harry… I got some bad new" said one of Harry's partners.

"Yea, what is it, Berry?"

"Victors dead—"  (the pirate Gene killed)

"What?!  What the hell do you mean?!  Where's Melfina!!??"

"Victor was shot several times and his body was found not to far from here, but we couldn't find Melfina anywhere… we don't know where she is."

Harry felt his begin to blood boil and his eyes burned with rage.  He took out his gun from his holster, which hung on a rack behind him.  He swung around, and aimed his gun at Berry.  His partner emerald eyes widened and he backed away with horror.

"Well start looking!!!!" 

Harry fired many times, missing his partner as he ran out the door.

"What the hell happened, Berry?!"  Asked another crew member as Berry ran into another room.

"He's gone crazy!!!"

Harry released his gun from his hands. Letting it drop to the floor.  He breathed heavily and his veins jumped as the blood rushed through them.  He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.  His face was pale and his eyes were blood shot.  He stood there staring at himself letting his anger rise…  He took his fist and smashed the mirror and laughed wickedly as he watched his blood pour from his hand.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Gene stepped into the house and placed the young girl on the couch and threw a thick blanket over her body.  She looked no younger than eighteen.  He walked into his room and changed into dry clothing… he questioned what he just got himself into… He walked slowly into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge, trying to find a beer.   He noticed the note on the fridge…

Gene,

I'm taking care of a job, trying to make some money.  I won't be back till late and sorry about before.  Oh yea… we're out of beer!!!

Jim

Gene sighed and slammed the fridge door.  He walked clumsily to the kitchen table and sat himself onto the chair, he stared hard at the floor.  He couldn't help but think all the time.  He couldn't help but feel guilty for everything that happened to the people he loved. 

_Why didn't I die? _

"I guess it's just my luck" he chuckled to himself, behind his tears.

He quickly wiped his eyes as he saw the girl sit up on the couch.  She look around the room as tears developed in the corners of her eyes.  Gene watched as her tears rolled off her cheek and onto the blanket.  He raised himself of the chair and walked slowly to the chair.  He stood there and looked into her eyes.  Her eyes were full of confusion and fear... fear that scared even him.

"Why am I here?"  She asked in between sobs.

He asked himself that same question everyday… _why were any of us here?… Gene sat there allowing the words to run through his mind over and over… he threw himself down in recliner across from her. _

"Look, you don't have to stay here.  I didn't want to leave you out th…"

"Why did you save me?"  She interrupted.

Gene didn't even know the answer to that one.  He hoped that she wouldn't have brought up that question even though he knew she was.  

"I don't know." He said under his breath.

She looked away and tightened her grasp on the blanket around her.  Her body still shook although it was quite warm.  Gene had pity for himself for helping her.  He didn't want to be apart of all this, he didn't want to be the hero anymore.  The brave outlaw didn't want to be brave anymore.  And he knew now that it as too late change anything that had happened, he was going to have to deal with whatever came his way.  There was silence in the room and then she said.

"Hes gonna kill you."

Gene was surprised and quickly shot his eyes to hers.

"Who is?" he asked coldly.

She looked away and spoke softly as though she was speaking to herself.

"Harry."

Something about the way she said his name made him wonder what she was thinking when she said it.  Gene finally spoke.

"Yea I guess so, but I've been known to get lucky sometimes… a little too lucky." 

Gene could tell she had something else on her mind.  By now her crying had stopped and she had only a hint on sadness on her face.  She turned to look out at the window.  The sun began to fall and the sky turned to a rosy, orange color and what was left of the sunlight shone through the window.  

"What's your na.."

"Melfina." She didn't let him finish and she didn't look away from the window either.  It seemed to Gene as if she never seen the sun set before, for she gazed at the sun till it rested for the day.  There was silence in the room for quite awhile again and for awhile Gene stared at the stars and they reminded him of the days in space, the days he spent with his father and Hilda.  His train of thought was broken suddenly.

"Do you miss Hilda?"

His eyes widened and his face went paler than it had been.

"How the fuck do you know about Hilda?!?!"

"She found me."  She said without hesitation. 

By now Gene was confused.  

_Found you? _

The moons light illuminated there faces which made Melfina much more beautiful and Gene much more hansom.  Melfina looked down to the floor and to her raged shoes. 

"What the hell do you mean she found you?!"  

"It's as simple as it sounds... she found me… before she died."

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**

**_…"She's the key to some treasure, something called the Galactic Leyline."_**

****

**_"The Galactic Leyline?"_**

****

**_"Yea, I'm not too sure what the hell it is, but the since the pirates and Harry McDougal want it so badly, I thought I could get it first.  And ever since they've known about the Leyline they have been working together to find it"…_**

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**

He saw her tears shine with the moonlight.  He couldn't understand how she could cry… she was only an android.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Have you found her yet?"

"Yea, Harry, we have, but you're not gonna like who she's with."

Harry sat in the pilot seat of his ship, which was parked in the space lot, playing with his knife.  His hand had an opened wound on it from the incident before …Harry wasn't the sort of person who you wanted to be your enemy.  He killed everyone who got in his way, but one.  Gene Starwind.  He wanted to make him suffer, so he killed Hilda instead…

"Tell me where the fuck she is!?"

"She's with Gene Starwind."

He began to laugh hysterically and his crew looked at his with a puzzled look.  He took his knife and threw down to the floor of the ship making a crack.  His hair swung violently to his face and he smiled evilly.

"So we meet again Gene… we meet again."  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hoped you liked it…Sorry no action in this one!!... Next one will be better!!!... 

R&R!!!


	3. Chapter Three

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

(Me Speaking)

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _**

Chapter Three

_He lied watching as her blood flowed to the floor.  She was motionless… lifeless.  His bones were brittle and sore, his body marked with bruises and gashes that leaked as he cried._

He awoke to his dream, the dream of her death.  Sweat poured from his face and soaked his hair.  It was late and he walked slowly to the kitchen.  Melfina turned her head, as she sat on the couch, to watch the outlaw; his chest has bare revealing his scars.  He looked so tough, yet so innocent.  She then turned to the window and stared at the stars again.  The room was dark and only a bit on light shone in the room from his room.

He noticed Melfina had not slept yet.  He hesitantly walked to the couch.  His mind told him to go, but his heart told him not to.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

She looked at him and then back to the window.

"I'm not tired." 

Gene watched her watch the night sky.  Her long, raven hair (Yeah, she has long hair; I like it better that way. ^-^) was let loose and eyes shone with the moonlight.  She was beautiful, but she was different in Gene's eyes.  She wasn't human, although she did have emotions and regrets.  …Gene thought of her as just a "thing", something that could be used… He sat himself down onto the couch next to her.

"What are you looking at?"

"The stars."

"Why?"

"I like to look at the stars… they remind me of myself."

He watched her with a confused look, but went on…

"How?"

"They have no real meaning… do they?

"I guess not."

Not once did she look away from the stars, but as she thought harder, she turned to Gene…

"Have you ever been to space?"  She asked.

"Yea… so many times."

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _**
    
    **_"Hey dad, I learned all the controls already…"_**
    
    **_   *_**
    
    **_   *_**
    
    **_"Ahh! Dad, wait!"_**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Sorry Gene, but I want you to live."_**
    
    ****
    
    **_"No Dad, don't do it!"_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Blood dripped from his cheat and on to his glove._**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Good luck, my son."_**
    
    ****
    
    **_"Daaaaaad!!!!! Noooooo!!!"_**
    
    ****
    
    **_…He was released into space…_**

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _**

"Are you okay?"

Gene suddenly noticed the tears falling from his face and turned his hear away trying to hide them.  

"I'm fine."

She then turned to look at the sky once more.  

"How exactly did Hilda find you?"

She was surprised by the sudden question and looked down to her feet.

"Uhhh… ummm… well it was about a year back, when I belonged to the space pirates.  She came with a few other outlaws and invaded the pirates ship that I was in.  She came into my cell and, she… she put out her hand and she told me come with her… it wasn't till later on that she found out what I am and… why I was created"  

"How does Harry know about you?"

"He was working with the pirates ever since they've known about me."

"Oh."

"Are you looking for the Leyline also?"

"Uhhh…kinda."

In her mind he was just like the rest.  She always ended up being used.  She didn't ask another question and watched as the outlaw walked sleepily out of the room and into his own.  She covered herself with her blanket, looked at the stars one last time. Just as she closed her eyes, the hand of a pirate covered her mouth from yelling, and swept her up from the couch.  She struggled to free herself as her hot tears began to fall.

"Harry sent me here to get ya."

She felt his head get closer to her ear and bit his hand.  The pirate threw her to the floor as blood began to pour out of his hand.  

"You whore!!"  He yelled while slapping her.

Gene raced into the room with his caster in his hand.  He slide across the floor and aimed his caster at the pirate, just as he fled through the window.

"Stupid bastard… are you okay?"

"Yea… I'm okay."

He noticed the small amount of blood running off her forehead.

"Come on… lets go clean that off."  He said as he helped her off the ground.

"Alright."

She followed him into the bathroom and sat herself down next to the sink.  He opened a cabinet and took out a pair of scissors, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls… 

"Why does Harry want the treasure?" While he wiped away her blood.

"He doesn't."

She looked to the ground away from him as he just stared at her.  

"What do you mean?  He's working with the pirates to find it, how can he doesn't want nothing from it?"

She didn't speak for a while and let her memories flash through her head, then looked back to the outlaw with tear filled eyes.  

"He wants me."

She threw herself into Gene's arms and cried.  He stood for awhile, as those feeling that he had lost, returned.  He held her in his arms, with confusion.

"Its gonna be alright."  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Where is she!?"

"Calm down… I couldn't get her, Gene got in the way."

"Arggg."

Harry slammed his fist on the arm on the chair, angrily. 

"I'll get a bunch of my pals to help me next time… I'll get her, don't worry."

"You better."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's the end of the third chapter!  Sorry it's a lil shorter than the other chapters and not as good, I was in a rush!  The fourth chapter will be up soon! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!

.  


End file.
